the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie
Sophie of Woods Beyond is one of the main characters in The School For Good and Evil trilogy. She is a former student of The School for Evil and The School for Girls. She is also one of the main characters of The Tale of Sophie and Agatha. Background Sophie is from the town of Gavaldon, a small secluded town surrounded by the mysterious Endless Woods. Unhappy with her life at home, Sophie yearns to be taken away by the fabled School Master to The School for Good and become a princess with a prince. Her father made plans with Agatha's mother to save her and Agatha when the Elders decide to kill them. Sophie lost her mother five years prior to the beginning of the story, leaving her father Stefan as her only family. Sophie harbors angry feelings towards her father, believing that he does not love her because she is not a boy and, therefore, cannot "remind him of himself". When Stefan decides to court a widow named Honora, Sophie suspects he does this to inherit Honora's two boys. In Sophie's eyes, no woman can replace her deceased mother whom she idolizes as "a storybook queen". She says that her mother saw something special in her, that Sophie was meant to be a princess. Sophie says that her father just doesn't understand what her mother meant and can't see what she did. Sophie is then taken away by to the schools she has always dreamed about, but not necessarily to the school of her dreams. Appearance Sophie describes herself at the beginning of The School For Good and Evil as having "waist-long hair, the colour of spun gold, emerald-green eyes, luscious red lips, and creamy peach skin" and often compares herself to a princess. In the first book as a punishment , her hair was chopped short by an axe. When she transforms into Filip of Mount Honora, her male counterpart, she is described as 'a powerful, square-jawed version of herself, with short, fluffy blond hair, high cheekbones, straight brows, and emerald-set eyes'. Sophie, as a witch, has huge black warts marring her face, huge bald patches, toxic grey eyes, black teeth with some missing, and a hunched, crippled body. She is terrifying and considered ugly by anyone who sees her like this. The transformation could take weeks or seconds. This is actually her witch form. Relationships Agatha Sophie and Agatha have one of the closest and most intricate relationships in the series. Sophie only became friends with Agatha to complete a Good Deed to impress the School Master. She didn't really like the reclusive girl, but in her opinion, Agatha needed help. She was ugly and sour, and Sophie thought that her cat Reaper was scary. Sophie tried everything to "help" Agatha but it made things worse. The "help" she tried giving to Agatha was trying out her potions and creams for beautification on her, to make sure they worked. One time, she even dyed Agatha's hair orange. This caused Agatha to not want Sophie around her. Sophie defends herself, stating that ' we got it out!' Over time, though, after spencing more time together Agatha becomes 'more than just Sophie's Good Deed'. Soon, Sophie and Agatha consider each other friends. When they are separated into the "wrong" schools, both girls agree that they must find and talk to the School Master. However, the School Master says that Sophie and Agatha are in the correct schools. They get a riddle from him, which they believe if they solve, they can find a way to go home. They assume that the answer is true love. This leads the two girls to try and get Sophie and Tedros to kiss, which fails, because Sophie does not kiss him- she wishes to stay at the School, with Tedros. Sophie and Agatha's friendship starts to go downhill when Agatha is constantly picked by Tedros in challenges, leading Sophie to believe that Agatha and Tedros are meant to be, which causes the girls to fight. After Sophie apologizes to Agatha for her poor behavior, the girls are friends again. When the Trial by Tale comes around, Agatha sneaks in, mogrified as a dove, and saves Sophie and Tedros. It was really Sophie's job to save Tedros because the two of them were dating, but Sophie doesn't want him to see her naked (when mogrification is reversed, the person transformed is without clothes.) This leads Tedros to believe that this was a plot to win the challenge and betray him. Sophie tries to prove him wrong, but fails. Soon after, Sophie begins getting symptoms of Nemesis Dreams. At first, she thinks her nemesis is Tedros, but soon realizes it's Agatha, and Sophie decides she will only be happy when Agatha is dead. A war breaks out between the two schools, in which Agatha saves Sophie from the School Master , and then Sophie protects Agatha from the Storian, resulting in her being killed by it. Agatha kisses Sophie after she dies, which brings Sophie back to life and they both go home. A World Without Princes In 'A World Without Princes' , the two's relationship is rather turbulent. After Agatha's wish to return to Tedros, Sophie is hurt and angry with her friend, and allows herself to be pulled into the schemes of Evelyn Sader, However, later Sophie actively prevents Tedros and Agatha from reconciliating, and sparks a war between Boys and Girls. It is also revealed in book three that Sophie and Agatha were sisters. Vanessa birthed them both, but concluded that because Agatha was ugly, so she gave her to the 'witch', Callis. Tedros Since the first time she saw the Prince, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She believed that he was her true love. Frequently throughout the book, Sophie tries to win Tedros's heart. Challenge after challenge he doesn't pick her; he picks disguised Agatha every time. Sophie is still convinced that Tedros is her true love, but over time everyone sees that Tedros and Agatha are meant for each other and Sophie is evil, without a true love. Also midway through of the book, Tedros thinks that Sophie is good and he wants to kiss her, but what he never realized was that Agatha was his true love. In the second book he falls in love with the boy version of Sophie named Filip of Mount Honora. Tedros realized that Agatha was being truthful the whole time. The School Master The School Master, Rafal, believed that Sophie had a soul evil enough to match his own, thus chose her for his Evil Love. Playing on Sophie's desperate dream for her own Happily Ever After, he convinced her they were destined to be together, in hopes that Sophie would rewrite the laws of Love, and finally bring victory for himself and Evil once and for all. In the end, Sophie chose her friends over Rafal and his promises of power. School for Evil Sophie had believed herself as a princess for a long time. She wanted the School Master to take her away to be a princess, but to her great surprise, she was taken to the School for Evil, where she meets her roommates: Hester, Anadil and Dot. For the first while, she is convinced that she belongs in the School for Good, and starts to make everyone believe that as well, but her true soul comes soon into action. In the beginning of the school year, she gets high marks through demonstrating pure evil by causing a golden goose to give up its power to lay golden eggs, and even kills a torturing beast because he cuts her hair with an axe. The high marks convince Hester that Sophie is a threat, and turns herself against Sophie. However, as the year progressed, she quits studying because it was all "textbooks and homework". Agatha made an effort to improve Sophie's grades and completes her homework for her. However, the friends get into a quarrel, and it stops. Regardless of her failing grades, Lady Lesso considers her to be the best villain because of her recurring Nemesis Dreams. As everyone showcases their talents, Sophie believes she can prove herself a princess by singing and calling upon animals to help her when Hester tries to kill her by attacking with her demon. As Sophie sings, a swarm of black wasps flies through the window, coming to help, and swarmed the demon in class. Sophie sang higher, and bees and locusts swarmed in, attacking Hester's demon. This subdues the demon, and Hester is horrified. In the Circus of Talents, she shows a similar talent, by singing in an extremely high octave, and murdering the wolves and fairies with the help of the animals she summoned. By then it was evident that Sophie was in the correct school. Kidnapping Sophie expected to be kidnapped from Gavaldon, believing that she was too pretty to be in town. Her mother, Vanessa, told her that "caterpillars can't know butterflies", which makes Sophie believe that she is too beautiful and Good to live as a peasant. She also expected her best friend, Agatha, to be taken to the School for Evil, since she was the ugliest person in Gavaldon and was "different". That night, she spent hours making herself look pretty, counted her Good Deeds, and baked some gingerbread for the school master. She packed her bags and unlocked her window to make it easy for him to come in. They flew into the Endless Woods. After the School Master left them in the woods, a skeleton of a bird (Stymph) grabbed them with its talons and carried them going towards the School for Good and Evil. As the Stymph carried them over the School for Good, Sophie assumed that she will be dropped, saying, "Aggie, I'm a princess." When the Stymph dropped Agatha instead, while Sophie was brought to the School for Evil, thinking that the Stymph has made a mistake. Enrollment Sophie was dropped by the bird into the School for Evil, where a wolf led her to a line with a scroty boy named Hort who had a soft spot for her but then later on wanted to kill her for Prince Tedros' treasure. She thought that there had to be some kind of mistake; it definitely was not the School for Good. It turned out that she was Evil, and thus, went to the School for Evil. Her room is in Malice Tower, Room number 66. Her roommates were Dot, Anadil, and Hester. Abilities Sophie can use her voice to summon and control ravens. During Talent Classes, Sophie made a Golden Goose give up its power rather than make her wish come true, showing that she was pure evil. She also made bats, wasps, and locusts attack Hester's demon tattoo. At the Circus of Talents in the first book, Sophie was able to murder the wolves and fairies in the room. She was also able to attack everyone with ravens. It was obvious that she had much more power than before. At the "No Ball" (Nevers version of "Snow Ball"), Sophie showed that she had the insight to turn Nevers to Evers and Evers to Nevers. She has the ability to torture people with her voice, going higher and making them bleed. Trivia * Sophie is 15. In the first chapter of the book as it says that the School Master only takes people 12 or older. If Sophie had been 11 four years prior to the start of the book she would be 15 when kidnapped. She is 15 in the SGE as in the last ever after (2 1/2 years later) on page 422 she states she has not seen her mother in seven years while on page 603 (LEA) the last account of her mother is with 10 year old Sophie. This makes Sophie around 17 by the final book and 15 by the first as no birthdays were celebrated. * True loves have matching finger glows and while we never find out the color of Rafal's glow, it's pretty clear it's not hot pink, like Sophie's. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Nevers